Naruto Uzumaki: travels of 12
by supremebandit
Summary: Naruto has been around for thousands of years, how? well read, find out, and enjoy.


**I have had this idea in my head and it has been slowing down production of my other fan fictions, so I have decided to post it and allow me to clear my head of these new thoughts.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=Story start=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Happosai was enjoying a nice stroll around the town... which meant he was laughing his ass off as Ranma and almost every girl from the high school were chasing him for he had all their panties and bras within the sack over his shoulders...

"Get back here with those you old lecher!"

Happi laughed as he yelled back.

"Why not come and get them Ranma, I'm sure Akane wouldn't mind if you had a pair or two of her's"

Suddenly, Happi noticed a woman wearing a lavender kimono, with lily flower designs, walking down the street, humming a song. Though she had the wrinkles of an old woman, she looked to have the body of a teen, her hair had looked to have lost a shade of it's original color, it must have been a beautiful blue, and her figure. Happi's eyes were watering, as he also drooled, looking at her perfect teen figure, though she had wrinkles, he wondered what she must have looked like, and assumed she was a goddess in disguise due to looking nearly sixty years of age, but still having the figure of a woman half her age.

"Come to papa!"

Ranma noticed the woman, and he almost blanked as even he would admit she must have been cute when she was younger, but he was way to young for her, and he assumed the old lecher was way too old for her, and so he had to stop him.

"Leave her alone you old coot! Shouldn't you be aiming at young teens rather than old ladies who you don't know?"

Akane, as well as the other girls noticed what was happening, and were getting even more pissed off by the lecher's actions, they were gonna nuder the stupid geezer. Up until the woman surprised them all by grabbing his hands, then with a kick, sent the old man away into a fence, then stood there like a true fighter.

Happi was in shock, no one was strong enough to stop him, especially some old woman, and the old man even noticed the strongest of his disciples, only to see him along with all the young cuties to be looking on in shock, he had to restore his honor.

"Your no ordinary old cutie are ya?"

The woman smiled kindly, and Happi felt himself soften at just the sight of it, as she spoke in a voice that was like she didn't care that he tried to steal her bra.

"Well, I have had a while to train, that and my teacher was the strongest there ever was."

Akane decided to speak up.

"Well, no matter who trained you, not even Ranma here has been able to fight on even grounds as the old lecher, without cheating at least."

Ranma glared at Akane as the old woman chuckled.

"Well, I must be off, I need to go meet my husband soon."

Happosai looked dejected.

"Husband?"

As the woman walked away, Happi followed, leaving behind his sack, as well as taking off the bandana, which caused Ranma and Akane to follow the woman as well, due to not wanting Happosai to start any trouble, but upon finding out who the woman was meeting . He was powerful looking for an old man, his muscles packed, but he was bending over a cane, so it was hard to tell. He wore a red long sleeved shirt, with dark gray pants, he also wore an orange short sleeved long coat, that went to the ground, with black flames decorating the bottom. Ranma and Akane almost tripped over their feet as they found out what Happi was doing.

"I challenge you, for the lovely lady's hand."

Happi had openly challenged the blond man who walked up and kissed the woman from earlier.

The man chuckled, as he turned to him.

"If you desire to try and steal my lovely wife from me, then you will need some help, for you alone won't even stand a chance."

The kind old man had faded blond hair, and had an aura of power that even Ranma could feel, and with his luck when it came to powerful old geezers, he was gonna prep for a fight.

Happi smiled.

"Then how about a wager? Your wife dates me and if I win, and I leave her alone if you win. Me and my disciples vs you and yours."

The blond man looked at the little dude.

"Deal, go and fetch them, I believe the young one over there will know of a nice place for us to do battle, so he can show me the way there while you go get your disciples, I shall wait for you, assuming you can track his aura."

The old man looked at the claimed young one, Ranma, as he waited for Happosai to return.

Ranma smiled.

"You know, if you need a hand in your fight, I'm willing to lend you one, but until the old coot gets back, let's show you where you will be fighting."

Ranma led the way as Akane walked beside him, the two old folks not that far behind.

Akane turned to Ranma.

"Aren't you gonna even warn them about what their getting into?"

Ranma gave Akane a dead panned look.

"Akane, that girl took down the lech on a whim, you don't think they can handle themselves?"

Akane looked down.

"I guess your right."

Ranma smiled.

"Besides, if they do end up hurt, I will just jump in and stop Happosai like I always do."

Akane smiled.

"Thanks Ranma."

They came to the open lot that was actually commonly used for the many fights that happened, only to find Ryoga sitting down by a fire.

"Hey Ryoga, you wanna watch the old lech get his can kicked by this guy?"

Ryoga gave a confused look towards the two old people.

"Who are they?"

The old couple smiled, as the blonde spoke.

"Finally find a boy with enough manners to ask our names, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this here is my wife Hinata."

Ryoga nodded, as Akane asked.

"Then why risk her love in a match?"

Ryoga growled.

"How could any man risk the woman they love on anything, including a match against someone like Happosai? You are just as much scum as Ranma here, considering how many women he's dragging around, just like poor Akane."

Naruto smirked.

"It's only risking if you think your gonna lose kid, I know I will win."

Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane listened, Ryoga stopped growling.

"No matter how powerful someone is, they can be defeated, and the first step to victory is knowing you have the power to win."

Happosai spoke up from behind them.

"That is a touching speech there boy, but no matter how hard you try, you will never win against me."

Everyone turned to find Happi, Mr. Tendo, Mr. Sautomi, Nabiki, and Kasumi.

Akane looked at her sisters.

"Why are you two here?"

Nabiki smirked.

"Great gambling opportunity."

Kasumi frowned.

"I hope that no one will get hurt."

Hinata walked off to the side with the three sisters, along with the two boys.

Happi looked around.

"Where are your disciples?"

Naruto smiled.

"I have none."

Happi, Soun, and Genma all narrowed their eyes, with Soun speaking up.

"But then that means it's three against one, and we just can't do that."

Naruto smirked.

"I will win in one move."

Everyone looked at the man, and Nabiki hoped the battle would go on longer than that, in order to attract attention of people so she could do some gambling.

Happi rushed in, pulling a firecracker from wherever he put them, and threw it at Naruto, as the old man frowned, and swatted it off to the side.

Genma and Soun rushed in, both aiming to punch the man, though as Ukyo, and Tsubasa walked into the empty lot.

Naruto smiled and looked to disappear, only to allow Happi to throw another Happo fire burst, which blew up in his two disciple's faces, which by then attracted a certain amazonian, who was followed by another two.

Cologne landed next to Akane and the others, only to spot Happi being yelled at by his two disciples.

"Will someone explain what is going on here?"

Suddenly, as a shout was heard, Ranma groaned.

"How dare you begin a battle without the great and fabulous Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, Tatewaki Kuno! For that, you shall not be forgiven Ranma, now hand over Akane and the pigtailed one!"

Suddenly, there was a shrill laugh, and black rose pedals began to float down.

"Not so fast there dear brother of mine. I shall not allow you to lay a hand on my Ranma dear."

Cologne glared at the two.

"Shut up and sit down, we wish to see how this fight ends, and my son-in-law is not even fighting!"

The two Kuno children looked to see Ranma sitting with the others and looked to see the four martial artists doing battle, then simply sat, Kodachi sat right next to Ranma, while Kuno sat right between Ranma and Akane, who were sitting right next to each other, but Ranma was shoved into Kodachi, while Akane was forced away from Ranma.

Happi looked over at their crowd.

"Well, it appears we have a larger number of viewers now, I wonder how long until you surrender. Your wife will love me, don't worry, when she apologizes to me for throwing me into that fence and begs to be mine when you are nearly bloody stain on the ground, just to save you."

Naruto smiled, then spoke the words that Happi would learn to fear.

"Ultimate technique of the Perverted Hermit Martial Arts Style: Harem Jutsu!"

Suddenly, Happi, Soun, and Genma were surrounded by beautiful busty blonde women, all of whom were naked.

Soun and Genma were the first down with bloody noses, Happi lasted long enough to gawk and cap a feel from a couple, but when they swooned over him, and spoke his name in suggestive tones, he went with his students.

The women who stood to the side were all in shock, besides three, and even two of the males, but when the women were going to give the blond a piece of their mind and possibly cause him pain for what he had done, Cologne spoke up.

"What a dangerous technique."

Shampoo turned to her grandmother to listen to her words of wisdom, while Kodachi exploded.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ryoga right behind her.

"What he was a low blow, and a disgrace to martial artists everywhere!"

Cologne glared at the blonde man.

"That style he called out was simply as it's name implies, perverted, and he created a style that is designed to defeat any pervert, and we all know how big a pervert Happosai is. He never stood a chance, most straight men wouldn't."

Ranma smirked.

"Well, he didn't get a reaction from me. But I wanna fight him more and more."

Hinata spoke up.

"Ryoga sees it as dishonorable, Ranma sees it as a challenge, the women see it as disrespect, Kuno see it as dishonorable but liked to see it anyways, and the one who showed up with the woman on the staff couldn't see it."

Every girl glares at Kuno when he blushed at the old woman's accusations, while Shampoo hit Mousse upside his head for not having his glasses on.

Naruto laughed.

"So, anyone else?"

Ranma stepped forward.

"Asking that is a waste of breath, cause we all know I never back down from a challenge."

Ryoga stepped forward next.

"There is no way I will let anyone get away with dishonorable tactics such as those."

Kuno stepped forward after that, with his Bokken at the ready.

"I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, shall never back down from a challenge either."

Mousse stepped forward as well.

"If Ranma were to enter while I stood back, then I would never be able to win Shampoo's heart."

Naruto smiled.

"Then it's four to one then huh? Well first, I shall let you all in on a secret."

Suddenly, a red aura surrounded Naruto as his wrinkles disappeared, and he was now standing there as a young teen of around Kuno's age, maybe a year or two older. Hinata spoke up, only for everyone to turn and find she was younger as well.

"Naruto-kun is able to reverse his age at will, and since my life is tied to his, then we both become young or old, depending on his age, we are forever young, or old, depending on what Naruto decides."

The boys all decided quickly that this fight was gonna be different. Kasumi decided to take care of the three previous losers.

Kuno began off strong as he lunged forward with his wooden sword thrusting forward in order to bring the man to his knees, but was caught off guard as the man just held up a kunai knife and his bokken, split in half, which he reacted to by jumping back and crying over his lost sword.

"How dare you destroy my majestic blade!"

Naruto smirked, and began to cartwheel to the right as random things fell upon him, only to watch in interest as the remaining two rushed as a team against him, only for them all to watch in mute horror as Naruto swatted both Ranma and Ryoga's attacks away like they were nothing. Considering how hard Ryoga punched, and that he didn't know how to control his own strength, it was a shock to all their systems.

Ranma and Ryoga jumped back, both with a shout.

"Fierce Tiger Domineering!/Lion Roar Shot!"

Naruto smirked as the two attacks came at him.

"Lion's Roar!"

Naruto's attack was standing toe to toe with both of Ranma's and Ryoga's attacks, shocking them all, and then they all went for a loop as Naruto's broke through Ranma and Ryoga's combined efforts, and struck them both, knocking them both out of the fight.

Kuno and Mousse both watched, and then grew scared, both knowing Ranma was the strongest of them, with Ryoga coming up a very close second. Kuno lowered his head so his hair shadowed his eyes.

"There is no mistake that this man has far more power than any of us, but no matter what happens, I shall not back down, for the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High shall not falter, even against an enemy he cannot beat!"

Kuno looked at Naruto, only to find him with a foot to Mousse's face, knocking him out.

"You were talking, so I thought of it as rude to interrupt you."

Kuno began to sweat, but still held his sword up ready to strike.

Naruto destroyed the bokken with one back handed slap, then a snap kick to Kuno's gut sent him flying backwards, and out cold, after Sasuke saved him from hitting the wall.

Everyone was standing in shock at what happened, all the girls went to check on the boys, while Naruto chuckled.

"I didn't do much to cause them pain, just enough to knock them out."

Cologne glared at the blonde.

"Who are you."

Shampoo stood, and growled as she pulled out her huge battle maracas.

"Shampoo no care who he is, he hurt Ranma, Shampoo hurt him."

Ukyo glared as she pulled out her giant spatula.

"Agreed sister, this guy just fought off all the boys like nothing, maybe we should show him how a girl deals with guys like him."

Kodachi pulled out her ribbon as she glared at the blonde doing her strange laugh.

"The price for hurting my Ranma darling is severe pain."

Akane growled as she tightened her fists.

"He did more than hurt Ranma, he also put Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse through a lot of pain, if he thinks he can just go around pushing anyone he feels like it down, then we gotta teach him a lesson."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as his lovely wife sighed. A new voice spoke up.

"Actually, he's telling the truth."

Looking around, the girls saw who it was, and Akane is the one who voiced it.

"What do you mean Dr. Tofu?"

Dr. Tofu was sitting next to the boys examining them with a bag of groceries sitting right next to him.

"I was on my way home from the super market, I noticed your friends were hurt, and decided to see if I could help, but this damage is just external, the way your talking about it, is he hit them hard enough to cause internal damage, they just need a nap, then they'll be right as rain. It's my professional opinion that he not only knew where to strike but also how to strike in order to cause them to go unconscious but leave them relatively unharmed."

Everyone looked at the blonde man. The doc spoke up again.

"Your father, Mr. Sautomi and Happi are all just unconscious from blood loss, though they have no wounds to speak of."

The girls all grunted, though when the boys woke up, there was gonna be hell to pay.

=-=-=-=-=-=End chapter=-=-=-=-=-=

**Tell me about this, do you all enjoy it? Does it have a future, or is this just a bit of extra data that I needed to delete from my head in order to make room for my other fan fictions to have more room to grow?**


End file.
